


Too Soon

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: He was gone all too soon.





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> leonard goes feral.

He was gone all too soon.

I sat in my bed, the most basic book known to LARPer kind about Dungeons and Dragons species opened in my lap. It was the only book I could bring to the island, mainly because I couldn't carry all of my other books.

But I couldn't focus on the words on the page. Not even the well drawn pictures. All I could think about was Beardo, and how he was gone for good now. Just.. gone, like that.

I should've been prepared! People leave the LARPing club all the time, after all. But it just wasn't the same. Beardo was different.

He didn't talk much. But those few moments he had talked had meant the world to me. The fact he thought it was amazing knowing us, and that he would _miss_ us.

My hands slipped onto my legs so I could hold the book. The truth began to sink in, as my trembling hands tightned their grip on the book, that I would most likely never see Beardo again. 

I slammed the book shut and tucked my knees to my chest.

I alwayd tried to be really nice. Happy-go-lucky, smiles, trying to make everyone happy. But the facts were starting to hit me that that didn't matter here. What mattered was brutality and violence.

And right now? 

That didn't sound too bad.


End file.
